The Cure: Part IThe Cure
by newfoundgloryfan5000
Summary: After Terra gets turned to stone Slade offers them a deal to get the cure for Terra. Rated PG-13 for Violence and Language. Please review. Burns allowed.


The Cure

Part I

By Al Shoemaker

When we last saw the Teen Titans they were trying to break Slade's grip on Terra, the temporary Teen Titan. Unfortunately the titans were unable to stop Slade, but that didn't mean Terra couldn't stop Slade. When Terra was confident enough Slade lost control of Terra. The battle went on for a long time Terra .VS. Slade, but then there was a land slide. Literally. Terra got so angry that when she lost control, she made rocks fly everywhere, mostly at Slade, then she broke the earth's core of boiling hot magma, then Terra made a large rock fly into Slade, which caused him to fall into the lava, but then the lava started to flood the cave the titans were in, but Terra had some control over the lava, unfortunately not enough though, then after one last hug from Beast Boy to Terra the titans got out of the cave, after Terra sealed the cave entrance the titans managed to get in and find that Terra was petrified.

This is where we left off. Back at Titan's Tower Beast Boy was very depressed, he was also researching science books he had checked out from the library (He normally wouldn't have done this) to find a cure for Terra, but then he gave up hope. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Sweat was dripping down from his dark green hair. He had a very serious expression on his face which didn't appear often, obviously because he was a jokester, he was always known to goof off.

All of a sudden while Robin was listening to music (Very loudly), Raven was reading The Grudge-The English Version, Starfire was doing chores, and Cyborg was on the computer the TV screen went to static and everyone went silent, and completely stopped what they were doing. Slade appeared on the screen. "Hello titans." he said. "I know how depressed you are about your friend Terra, especially **_you_** Beast Boy.". "What the hell?! You're supposed to be dead!" Robin said. "Oh. Am I?" he replied.

"Yeah dude you should be dead you fell into lava! Frickin' lava, not jello." Beast Boy yelled. "I have my ways." Slade replied once again. "How do we know it's really you and not some stupid tape." Robin said. "Well if you're so curious then find out. I know **_you_** want to Robin." he said looking directly at him. "Anyways." he said, "I have an offer you. Come down to the forest and I'll give you the cure to heal Terra." he said softly. "That easy? Yeah right!" Beast Boy said.

"Yes, but what if I'm telling the truth?" "Hmmm. Okay, but I definitely know there's a trick involved." Beast Boy said. "Whatever you say." Slade said back "Ciao" was the last word Slade said before the TV went back to the original program, which was MTV, the thing that was on before was the music video for the song "American Idiot", a really cool song, by a really cool band called Green Day, but the video was over now because of Slade's long message. Crap! That was a good video too, but the video that's on now was for the Eminem song "Just Lose It". This was BB's favorite video at the time, but wasn't entertaining enough to keep him in the room, because he had just left to go to the woods. "BB wait up!" said Cyborg as he chased Beast Boy out the door, then the rest of the titans.

"Titans Go!" Robin said as they ran out the door. Right when they got outside Beast Boy morphed into an eagle, then Cyborg said "Beast Boy! Don't you want to use the new vehicle?" "But Cy." said Beast Boy "It's not finished, we still have to finish the paint job and add gadgets and weapons." "Already taken care of." said Cyborg. "Alright, but if you screwed up I'm gonna kick your ass!" said Beast Boy. "What's the vehicle?" Robin asked. "A motorcycle." said Cyborg "A Vespa." said Beast Boy correcting Cyborg who was wrong. After that they all went back to the garage and looked at the Vespa.

"Damn! She's hot!" Beast Boy said. "Yeah I know!" said Cyborg "Now let's ride!". After that everyone got into their vehicles. Beast Boy used the B-Cycle, Cyborg the T-Car, Robin the R-Cycle, Starfire and Raven just flew. While they were going through the forest a bunch of wolfmen jumped out and attacked!

What will happen next? Find out in The Cure: Part II


End file.
